The present invention relates to a method and means for fastening of stretched pelts on pelt boards during drying, namely mink pelts and fox pelts, and means for use in the execution of the method. The invention also concerns a method by which it is possible to avoid drying-out of the fur side of the pelt in connection with the drying process.
In the drying of, for example, mink and fox pelts (in the following both referred to as pelts), after the skinning and the scraping of the layer of fat from the grain side of the pelt, the pelts are stretched on a pelt board which is often first provided with a fat-absorbing material, for example a bag made of fat-absorbing paper, a so-called pelt-board bag, with the object that during the drying, the fat remaining on the grain side of the pelt will be drawn into the paper and hereby be removed from the pelt.
In the following, a stretched and fastened pelt is thus to be understood as a pelt drawn onto a pelt board, and stretched and fastened in this position on the pelt board. In certain cases, before the pelt is mounted on the pelt board, the board can be provided with a bag made of a fat-absorbing material, for example in the form of a so-called pelt-board bag, which will thus lie between the pelt board and the grain side of the pelt.
A traditional pelt board can typically be described as being a flat piece of wood with a first and a second front surface, and first and second side surfaces, the breadth of which is considerably less than the breadth of the front surfaces, and where the one end of which (the foot end) is cut off at right-angles to the longitudinal axis of the pelt board, and the breadth of which decreases gradually towards a pointed but rounded-off end part (the fore-end, the nose end), and where the pelt board has a slot lying symmetrically around the longitudinal axis of the board, extending between a point close to the pointed end part and at least over a half of the length of the pelt board.
Distinction is made between male pelt boards intended for use in connection with pelts from male animals, which are normally larger than those of female animals, and female pelt boards which are both shorter and narrower than the male pelt boards. Near the foot end, the male pelt boards also comprise a part where the first and second side surfaces extend in a parallel manner, whereas the breadth of the female pelt boards decreases along the whole of the length between the foot of the board and the pointed but rounded-off end part (the fore-end, the nose end).
The commonly-known drying process which is used for the drying of pelts presents the problem that the fur side of the pelt is dried out to such a degree that this requires a pre-processing in order to minimise the damage to the natural surface of the pelt, so that the fur side of the dried pelt retains its natural, silky surface to the greatest possible extent. This pre-processing, which is quite labour-demanding and is therefore expensive, consists of handling the pelt in a brushing machine with brushes of horse hair, where the pelts are led through two rotating brushes which run in a water bath, whereby water is transferred to the pelt, and the fur on the pelt is laid down in the same direction, whereby the drying-out of the pelt is reduced. However, the preprocessing suffers the disadvantage that the mechanical influence on the fur in combination with the water results in a xe2x80x9cwashing-offxe2x80x9d of the thin, natural film of fat which nature provides on the individual hairs and which contribute towards giving the fur its silky appearance, the result being that the silky lustre of the pelt is not optimal after the drying.
In the mounting and fastening of pelts on pelt boards before the pelt is dried, a stretching of the pelt is carried out. The stretching is often effected mechanically in order to provide pelts of greatest length (which fetch the highest prices at the fur auction), and in order to retain the pelt in the stretched-out position on the pelt board during the subsequent drying, the pelt is fastened to the board with securing means, for example staples or clips which are shot in manually/mechanically, and which penetrate the pelt. Use is made of 8-10 clips per pelt, which thus leave 16-20 holes in the dried pelt.
During the drying process, air is blow into the pelt board, and this air is diffused via small holes in the walls of the pelt-board bag out to the inner side of the pelt 15xe2x80x2 and dries the pelt.
After the drying, the clips are removed and thereafter the pelt is removed from the pelt board, which is often effected mechanically, and as a consequence of the stretching of the pelt, elongated holes resulting from the clips are often left in the pelt, which means that it is not possible to utilise the whole of the dried pelt, in that 2-3 cm of the pelt where this is broadest (and the most valuable) is ruined. Sometimes, the mechanical removal of the clips similarly results in damage to the pelts. All in all, it must be ascertained that the method which is most predominant in connection with the stretching and fastening of pelts on pelt boards during the drying process results in damage to the most valuable part of the pelts. There has long been a desire to be able to avoid this damaging of the pelts during the drying process, but there has not yet been developed a suitable and better fastening technique.
With the invention, the possibility has been realised of being able to render the pre-processing of the pelts superfluous after the stretching and fastening by drawing a sleeve over and around the pelt board with the pelt from the nose end of the pelt board, in that the internal side walls of the sleeve are thus in contact with the fur side of the pelt.
It is hereby achieved that the hairs on the fur side of the pelt are oriented in the same direction, in that these are swept with a parallel-oriented movement in the drawing of the sleeve over the pelt board with the pelt. Moreover, a drying-out of the hairs is avoided without having to effect any pre-processing with rotating brushes and water, which means that the natural layer of fat on the fur is retained, and the pelt is given a more shiny and silky surface. Also, the wastage of water in the drying plant is avoided. Moreover, the forelegs come to lie in a better manner under the pelt, and it is possible to touch the whole of the surface in connection with the handling of the pelts when these are hung up and taken down in the drying plant, in that the hairs of the pelt do not xe2x80x9cbreakxe2x80x9d when touched. Furthermore, the pelts are protected against becoming dirty.
A sleeve for the execution of the method according to the invention can be configured as a bag item moulded in one part in thin foil.
In the following, the sleeve for use in the execution of the invention will be referred to as a bag item.
It is preferred, however, without renouncing other configuration, that the bag item be made of a sheet of material which is of such a format that when two opposing sides are assembled, it is suitable for drawing over and around a pelt board on which a pelt has been stretched and fastened in this position, and with a length which approximately corresponds to the length of the stretched pelt, preferably measured between the chin part of the pelt and the lower edge of the back.
Moreover, it is preferred that the bag item is substantially of a shape which corresponds to the fashion of the pelt board with the stretched-out pelt. It is hereby achieved that the load on the fur side of the pelt is more or less uniform.
With the view to providing the possibility of effecting an expedient entry for the introduction of pipes for the blowing-in of air, the bag item can consist of a bag element with a sleeve-like conical shape, i.e. where both ends are open, and where the opening nearest to the nose end of the pelt board is smaller than the opening at the opposite end of the bag nearest to the foot of the board.
With the view to ensuring a certain diffusion of moist air, which stems from the drying of the pelt, through the bag enclosure, the walls of the bag item can be perforated. There is hereby ensured a certain transmission of moisture during the drying process, without any drying-out of the pelt fur taking place.
With the view to being able to exercise the method in connection with pelt boards which are substantially rectangular in shape, the bag item can be configured with parallel sides.
The above method and bag item for use in connection with the drying of pelts stretched and fastened on pelt boards, has thus led to not inconsiderable savings in work operations with the view of being able to obtain beautiful pelts, while retaining their natural, silky appearance after the drying, without having to carry out time-demanding and herewith costly pre-processing of the stretched and fastened pelts. Holes made by the penetration of clips etc. will still, however, continue to be left in the pelt which are fastened in the stretched-out position.
However, a further development of the above-mentioned bag item has led to an equally advantageous invention concerning the fastening of the pelt in the stretched-out position on pelt boards of the kind disclosed.
With the invention, it has thus been further realised that the fastening of pelts in the stretched-out position is possible by a method where, after the mounting of the pelt on the pelt board, a sleeve (bag item) of conical shape, corresponding to the board with the stretched-out pelt, is drawn over and around the pelt, in that said bag item is drawn over the pelt and the board from the nose end of the pelt, after which the pelt on the board is stretched to an optimal stretch length for the relevant pelt, while at the same time the bag is pulled down over the pelt until it makes tight contact with the fur side of the pelt, and finally the traction on the pelt is slackened.
It is hereby achieved that the pelt is locked firmly on the pelt board in the stretched-out position between the pelt-board bag and the overdrawn bag, in that the elastic effect from the fur on the pelt, in combination with the conical profile of the pelt board and the pelt, will give rise to a pressure effect directed towards the board which is sufficient to render the use of fastening clips completely superfluous. This means that there are no holes left in the pelt by clips or the like after the fastening and stretching of the pelts, which makes the pelts particularly attractive. What is thus involved is nothing less than a revolutionary invention in connection with the process of fastening and stretching of pelts on pelt boards, in that the method disclosed permits full utilisation of the most valuable parts of the pelts (the lowermost part of the back) which, as a consequence of the holes, it has hitherto been necessary to cut away before use of the pelts as furs.
In addition to the above-mentioned advantages of the invention, it can also be added that in comparison with the currently-used method, the present invention offers a saving in work operations connected with the fastening of pelts on pelt boards, in that it will no longer be necessary to use clips or staples or similar penetrating fastening means. Furthermore, the work operations connected with the removal of said fastening means after the drying of the pelts is concluded are also dispensed with, during which operations damages to the pelt often arise. Finally, it can be mentioned that with the use of the method, the pelt boards themselves are given a considerably longer lifetime, in that it is no longer necessary to shoot clips or the like into the wood of which the pelt board is made.
It will be obvious that with the method according to the invention the same advantages will also be achieved as already mentioned concerning the protection of the pelt fur against drying-out during the drying process for the fastened and stretched pelts.
A bag item for the execution of the method of fastening stretched pelts on pelt boards can with advantage consist of a bag-item with a sleeve-formed/conical shape, the length of which corresponds substantially to the length of the pelt stretched on the board, preferably measured from the jaw part to the lower edge of the back of the pelt.
It has proved to be advantageous from the point of view of production technique that the bag item is made of a sheet of material with a format which, after the joining together of two opposite sides, forms a sleeve-shaped/conical fashion for surrounding a pelt board on which a pelt is mounted, and where the length of said sheet of material corresponds substantially to the length of the pelt stretched-out on the board, preferably measured from the jaw part to the lower edge of the back of the pelt.
It is hereby achieved that the most important and valuable parts of the fur are covered during the drying, so that the fur side does not dry out.
With the view to ensuring a certain diffusion of moist air through the enclosure bag, which air stems from the drying of the grain side of the pelt, the sheet of material can be perforated. There is hereby ensured a certain transmission of moisture during the drying process, without giving rise to a drying-out of the fur.
With the view to being able to use the enclosure bags in connection with pelt boards which are substantially rectangular in shape, the enclosure bags can be configured with parallel sides.
With the view to being able to use the enclosure bags in connection with pelt boards which extend in a substantially conical manner, the bags can be conical in shape, corresponding to the pelt board with the stretched-out pelt. With the view to being able to increase the pressure between the enclosure bag and the pelt board bag, the enclosure bag can consist of a sheet of elastic material.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the enclosure bag, the sheet of material consists of a piece of paper.